If you're reading this
by Aero-Lee
Summary: Songfic to Tim McGraws If Your Readng This. After the second war Harry goes out to capture remaining Death Eaters leaving Ginny,his pregnant wife, behind.


So if YOUR reading this you better know I like writing depressing Harry stories. Hah. Well this one is a little sad and yeah. I don't own the characters or the song. Its one of my favorite songs and its so sad. It kind of pulled me into writing this. Anyways on we go…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you're reading this  
My momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
War was just a game we played when we were kids  
Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're both watching over you_

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go.  
If you're reading this I'm already home. _

Harry lay down his quill beside the parchment and leaned back upon his makeshift bed. He had recently killed Voldemort and was now traveling the country picking up stray Death Eaters. They had become more violent with the death of their leader and were taking down anyone they could, no matter who their victims were. Their group of Aurors and trained fighters started out with about 80 and now were skimmed down to 46 in three months. They had been recruiting, but no one seemed to be up for the job. Most of the people were killed without expecting it, and their families left with nothing.

Harry felt extremely guilty about leaving Ginny behind. She had taken a job as a Healer and wasn't trained properly to come with him and the others, and the Ministry wouldn't allow it. Harry chuckled at the memory of her nearly exploding the oven when he told her he was leaving. Harry knew that there was a great chance of him not making it back to her alive and was writing a letter and will in case he didn't, so she would know exactly how much he loved her and cared for her.

_If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stands up for the innocent and the weak  
I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes _

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this 

_I'm already home _

Harry re-read his letter. They had just lost another five Aurors today and the chances of him going were close. They had traveled to France because there were reports of the Dark Mark showing up in numerous neighborhoods. Harry wished he could go back home and see his daughter. She was supposed to be born in two months, and he hoped to make it back by then.

Harry closed his eyes and took comfort in counting the stars. If only every one could stand up and fight. He wouldn't be out here risking his life. But he's fighting and is sure his father would be proud of him. If he's going to go down, Harry wants to go down fighting like his father. Protecting the innocent and the weak. The ones who cant help themselves. To make a better world for his family.

_If you're reading this, there is going to come a day  
You move on and find someone else and that's okay  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace _

Harry stopped writing and started tying up his boot. There had been an attack not five miles from where they were camping. Apparently there was another uprising and the Death Eaters were trying to find a leader. No one wanted another Voldemort. Harry knew his chances were slim and had to make sure Ginny knew he loved him. If he doesn't make it out the last thing he wants is for her to spend her life grieving over him. He wants to make sure Ginny knows its all right to be happy and she can have another chance at life and find someone else who could love her.

Harry lifted his head as the sounds of the fight near.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said coming up to him. "You ready?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, just let me finish this letter to Gin." he said. Ron nodded and drew his wand before taking off.  
_  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home_

Ginny wiped another tear away as she finished reading the letters Harry sent. She looked out the window in from their home in Godrics Hollow as if expecting to see him walking up the path to the front door right now. She didn't want this to be real. Harry had to be coming back. He promised. She wiped her face and tried to pull herself together as she heard a voice from the other room.

"Mommy?" said a two year old Lily. "When daddy coming home?" This time Ginny couldn't hold herself as the tears started pouring down.

"He's already home," she said as she managed a sad smile, holding her daughter close to her. "He's already home."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews.

Aerynn.


End file.
